World FAQ
PM Ar7fulCancer: other than the portals between star systems... what kind of questions do you have for me? PM Fun With Drugs: Well world wise PM Fun With Drugs: Crops or gov ? PM Fun With Drugs: Corps.. * PM Ar7fulCancer: Standard shadowrun. So corps mostly PM Fun With Drugs: Ah. PM Fun With Drugs: So openly Gov but realy corps PM Ar7fulCancer: yes PM Fun With Drugs: Or whoever has the most dosh at the time PM Ar7fulCancer: exactly PM Fun With Drugs: Views on metahumans? PM Fun With Drugs: Kinda well they exists PM Fun With Drugs: ? PM Ar7fulCancer: They do indeed exsist. They are a bit heavier in the Kallis system than earth as well most of them were the poor that built it. two entire planets are completely metahuman. one kaltoran and the other legion PM Fun With Drugs: Ah, so goblinization never happened PM Fun With Drugs: Metahumans are just from other planets PM Ar7fulCancer: No PM Ar7fulCancer: Legion and Kaltoran were created by a corp to help colonize Kallis IV and Kallis VI. things went wrong? The colonists who became Kaltoran were human. The Legion is modified trolls PM Fun With Drugs: Oh, yeah ok lol PM Fun With Drugs: That's neat I like that. PM Fun With Drugs: So they are corp experiments gone semi wrong PM Ar7fulCancer: yes PM Fun With Drugs: Like it PM Fun With Drugs: Alrighty next lol PM Fun With Drugs: Any major events currently going ? PM Fun With Drugs: Along the lines of like, corps are about ready to figure out how to make some kinda of crazy fission reactor that's the size of a cellphone PM Ar7fulCancer: In sol system or Kallis? PM Fun With Drugs: just total scale PM Fun With Drugs: Still going to have local happenings PM Fun With Drugs: But kinda like the hot topic of the universe PM Ar7fulCancer: In the kallis system the 7th generation accords are being discussed and possibly be thrown out PM Ar7fulCancer: In sol system dragons are fighting yo PM Ar7fulCancer: ^^;; PM Fun With Drugs: Dayum PM Fun With Drugs: Alrighty lol PM Ar7fulCancer: I hadn't thought about it really PM Fun With Drugs: So a bit fubar PM Fun With Drugs: Tahts fine lol PM Ar7fulCancer: The dragon's aren't fighting more than boardroom politics PM Ar7fulCancer: very industrious PM Fun With Drugs: gotcha PM Fun With Drugs: alright so last world wise PM Fun With Drugs: Reavers lol is something like that there PM Fun With Drugs: Since yeah PM Fun With Drugs: ghouls are a thing in sr PM Fun With Drugs: basically the same thing :x PM Ar7fulCancer: I am not opposed to space ghouls PM Ar7fulCancer: because you asked they exist PM Fun With Drugs: ah damn :x PM Fun With Drugs: lol PM Fun With Drugs: And I lied. PM Fun With Drugs: Last last question PM Fun With Drugs: Magic? what are the views on this mess? PM Ar7fulCancer: geek the mage or hire it? maybe? PM Fun With Drugs: Well yeah lol PM Fun With Drugs: Just more in the terms of like PM Fun With Drugs: HOLYSHITSCARY PM Fun With Drugs: or. PM Fun With Drugs: Well it is there PM Fun With Drugs: And people don't understand it much PM Fun With Drugs: That type of thing PM Ar7fulCancer: on back worlds and less civilized space OMGSCARY. less so in more civilized areas PM Ar7fulCancer: stupid typing it in the wrong window PM Fun With Drugs: Heh. PM Fun With Drugs: Alrighty gotcha PM Fun With Drugs: And yeah is it like all over ? PM Fun With Drugs: or like a 5% of people thing PM Ar7fulCancer: In sol system is is about 20% in Kallis probably the 5-10% PM Ar7fulCancer: does that sound fair? PM Fun With Drugs: Its your world :p PM Fun With Drugs: ill play it in regardless PM Fun With Drugs: But yeah that's up to you. If ya haven't found a spot ya want it yet nbd PM Ar7fulCancer: that's my answer for right now PM Fun With Drugs: Sounds good lol PM Fun With Drugs: Then one rules question. PM Fun With Drugs: Just one PM Fun With Drugs: I promise lol PM Fun With Drugs: Magic in space generally doesn't work in sr PM Ar7fulCancer: Yeah PM Fun With Drugs: Basically like if the mage goes into space and casts or goes astral PM Fun With Drugs: they go nuts PM Fun With Drugs: or die PM Fun With Drugs: literally. PM Ar7fulCancer: That's kinda dumb in a space faring game PM Fun With Drugs: yeah lol PM Fun With Drugs: The way they got around that for some runs PM Fun With Drugs: were items like manasphere generators PM Fun With Drugs: so mages can use magic within the confines of that machine PM Fun With Drugs: or totems that worked for like x amount of hours PM Fun With Drugs: Or.. hell can just make it work since it gm says so PM Ar7fulCancer: gm says... need an anchor totem to find your body if driving through space. does not count towards any limits on totems. Category:World Meta